custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Protectors
The Protectors are the guardians of Okoto, one from each region. They lead the six tribes and raise their firstborn child to be their successor. History The first Protectors were chosen to lead their tribes many thousands of year ago, when Ekimu awarded the bravest and wisest of the warriors of each tribe with masks of elemental power and tasked them to protect their regions from danger. The masks were handed down from parent to firstborn for generations. Then Makuta created the Mask of Ultimate Power, and Ekimu was forced to stop his brother's mad schemes. In doing so, Makuta and himself were put into an endless sleep, and as he lay unconscious, he whispered a prophecy foretelling the coming of six timeless heroes who would save Okoto from a great danger. The Protectors of that day buried Ekimu in a sarcophagus in a great tomb and preserved the prophecy for their descendants. Many more generations came and went, each struggling to protect the island as civilization slowly degraded to its most basic elements. Just when they thought things could not possibly get any worse, hordes of Skull Spiders swept over the land, leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. The Protectors valiantly fought against this new threat, but it soon became evident there was nothing that could be done. The Protectors gathered at the Temple of Time, where they invoked Ekimu's prophecy and summon the timeless heroes from the stars. The Toa fell from the sky, one landing in each region where they were found by their respective Protectors. The Protectors guided the Toa on their journeys to find their golden masks of power. Once this was done, they sent the Toa to the City of the Mask Makers to awaken Ekimu, defeat the Skull Creatures, claim the Mask of Creation and bring peace to the island. Sometime after the Toa's arrival in the city, the Protectors, with the help of the archaeologist Harvali, entered the city via an alternate route, fearing for the Toa's safety. Making their way through the city's underbelly, they encounter the lair of the Lord of Skull Spiders, who had survived it's encounter with the Toa. They were able to cause a cave-in, defeating the Lord of Skull Spiders once and for all. They met up with the Toa shortly after the defeat of Kulta, the Skull Grinder. Known Protectors Current *Narmoto, Protector of Fire *Kivoda, Protector of Water *Vizuna, Protector of Jungle *Nilkuu, Protector of Stone *Korgot, Protector of Earth *Izotor, Protector of Ice Past (All Deceased) *The Original Protectors **Flammik - Fire **Bumonda - Water **Jagiri - Jungle **Rokreng - Stone **Droton - Earth **Buzkayo - Ice *The Protectors from the time of Ekimu's fall **Mamuk - Fire **Owa - Water **Agarak - Jungle **Kerato - Stone **Epolim - Earth **Udapo - Ice *Protectors (Abbi) **Abbi - Fire **Urluc - Water **Hura - Jungle **Mukai - Stone **Duran - Earth **Noran - Ice *Sera - Fire Appearances *''New'' *''The Things We Bury'' *''Riptide'' *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Web of Shadows'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''A New Legend'' *''Timeless Heroes'' Category:Occupations Category:Protectors